


《前所未见》21

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [21]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 4





	《前所未见》21

出事以来，李东海终于睡了个好觉。  
李赫宰问他要不要躺在床上睡，李东海缓缓摇了摇头，他想和李赫宰在一起，他实在是太需要alpha的信息素，也恐惧和李赫宰分开。

“我们不会分开，我一直陪着你。”

李东海仍然摇头，倚着他的肩膀闭上眼睛。  
见人坚持如此李赫宰也不再劝，他抿嘴坐在那，一直等到怀里人呼吸变得绵长才长出口气，忍了许久的眼泪一齐砸了下来。  
那晚他的牢房里被塞了一个发情的omega都没有让他这么难过的想哭，李东海很在意他给自己的标记，他不敢相信是多么绝望李东海才会答应毁掉这个标记救他。  
李赫宰轻轻摸了摸李东海的脖子，纱布把漂亮的脖颈包裹起来。颈侧那里有一道较深的伤口，万幸的是没有伤到要害，这估计不是那个动手术的医生做的，他闯进去的时候李东海脖子上裹着止血棉。

医生进来换吊瓶的时候李赫宰眼圈仍是红的，见到李何彦也跟了进来别扭地将脸转到窗外，睫毛还沾着泪花。  
大概是因为知道自己已经安全了，李东海蜷成一团缩在李赫宰怀里，额头抵着李赫宰的脖子，头靠肩膀睡得很安稳。吊针的手被李赫宰小心覆住，用手温为他取暖，时不时抬手替他将碎发拨到耳后。

李何彦坐到一旁的沙发，等医生离开后才开口。  
“睡了？”

“嗯，吓坏了。”李赫宰从来没这么无力过，明明他们已经有了可以压倒黎疆的东西，明明喻子时已经站到了他们这边，他还是感到失败。  
“哥，你说我…我是不是挺差的。”  
李赫宰垂头丧气的，头顶还竖起了两根头毛，跟着他的动作一晃一晃的。他絮絮叨叨地说着自己的不是，偶尔抽搭两下，用下巴去蹭李东海，像一只撒娇求安慰的大型犬。可惜能安慰到他的人正昏昏沉沉地睡着，脖子上围着刺眼的白，伤痕累累。  
李何彦知道他只是单纯的需要有人聆听，所以一直坐在那里听人讲。他静静地听着，目光落到熟睡的李东海身上，又移回李赫宰。  
李赫宰才二十岁出头，有些事情做的不够周全是很正常的，自从遇到李东海以后他已经觉得这个毛毛躁躁的弟弟不知不觉间长大了不少，也让他觉得可以放心李赫宰自己去闯一闯了。  
大概爱情就是这样，让人变得勇敢，变得坚强，然后迅速成长。

李东海的状态实在称不上好，敏感脆弱的腺体被恶意弄伤，又强制消除了标记，整个人都没了精神。他倚着李赫宰昏昏沉沉的，一直到傍晚终于勉强睁开眼睛，呆呆的望着两人握在一起的手。  
“赫宰…我是不是，不用再回去了。”

“你喜欢这吗？”李赫宰顿了顿，指了下窗外“我们以后可以在这里看夜景。”  
他收回手，覆在李东海的手背上。  
“东海，可能还会再见一次的。”

李东海不解地看他，李赫宰握住他的手，一根根手指撑开扣住。  
“离婚的时候。”

黎疆坐在办公室内沉思，目光沉沉的盯着某处，拇指和食指互相揉搓着。他没想到最后是白铭坏了自己的事，也想不通白铭为难李东海的理由，印象里这两个omega只有一面之缘。  
正想着，办公室门轻轻敲响，白铭走进来。黎疆深吸口气吐出，向后靠在椅背上，平静地看着人。  
白铭大概还不知道他已经知道来龙去脉，一贯低眉顺目地走到桌旁，拿起他的水杯掂了掂重量，又轻轻放回去。  
“先生，当时情况太突然了。李赫宰突然带着一帮人冲进来，我们人少，所以就让他把人带走了。李赫宰还让我给你传话，说有事冲着他来。”

黎疆食指不紧不慢地敲着桌面，淡淡的看他一眼收回目光。  
“我听说手术没做完？”

“嗯…被李赫宰打断了。”白铭不可闻见地顿了顿，随即勾起笑容，手指抚过黎疆的小臂，讨好地握住手腕。  
“但是标记已经切断了，只是没有把一部分腺体摘掉而已。”  
他并不清楚黎疆的想法，得知黎疆要自己去作为监督看着李东海洗掉标记一阵快意。他确实也按照黎疆的话做的，但最后是李赫宰把人带走的，与他无关，他只是在过程中加了点料而已。

他对李东海的厌恶多半来自于嫉妒，没有人不羡慕李东海，在黎疆拥有的那些omega之中，李东海遥遥不可及的高于他们。但这种情绪到达顶峰是在他发情期的时候，那是他开始记恨李东海的开始。  
发情以后被迫打了抑制剂，那种感觉就好像攀爬到了云层以后突然跌落，巨大的落差感让他难过的不停地流泪。然而当他得知那天晚上黎疆之所以那样是因为李东海，是因为那个大胆的omega在外面有小情人以后，那种落差和蒙羞让他将所有的怒火转移到了李东海身上。  
他等这个能报复回去的机会已经有一段时间，每当听到黎疆和秘书提起李东海的时候，他总是不由自主地捏紧拳头，每当那种耻辱快要被洗刷的时候又重新刻在心头。  
只是因为李东海不听话，只是因为李东海有了别人，所以黎疆就果断地抛弃了他，连夜赶回市里只为了确认这个事。他不相信除了亲自赶回去以外黎疆就没有别的办法可以处理了，就没有别的办法可以惩罚这个胆大的人。

黎疆沉默地望着握住自己的手，秘书跟他说，医生告诉他们自己是按规定带着完整全套的设备去的，只不过麻醉针在推进李东海体内前被白铭夺走了。他们不能违背黎疆的话，所以只能在没有麻醉的情况下动手。但这件事如果闹大了，他们会被omega保护协会告上法庭，李东海本人也有权利起诉他们，还有那个医生。  
本来是胸有成竹胜券在握的，因为白铭一时犯蠢，他们现在明显变得被动。而李赫宰打了个漂亮的胜仗，从烂摊子里翻身出来了。  
现在，他不仅失去了能制衡李赫宰的棋子，也失去了自己名义的omega。他除了知道李赫宰带着人把他的omega救走了以外，什么都不知道，像一个被蒙上眼睛的人。  
喻子时至今失踪，没有一丁点动静。而李东海这一走，绝对不会再回来。他失去了两个对现在的他来说很重要的omega，这很有可能会是让他倒台的第一枪。

很难解释知晓这件事以后内心剧烈的起伏波动是怎么回事，黎疆将这种情况归咎为背叛和失败的愤怒，以及被李赫宰挑衅的怒意。  
他眯起眼睛，审视的目光准确地落到白铭的脸上。

“那麻醉剂是怎么回事？李东海晕了以后又把他叫醒是怎么回事？”

黎疆站起身，望着omega瞬间消退血色的脸轻笑，跟着人后退的动作一步步逼近。他突然感到一阵愤怒，不知名的，来源是在他想起李东海没能在熟睡状态进行切断标记。  
他愈发感到愤怒，仿佛能看到李东海因为疼痛在发抖，那双水润漂亮的眼睛满是惊惧。他为自己的失控一样生气，白铭躲躲闪闪的眼神和他印象里那晚李东海在他身下屈辱恐惧的双眼重合。  
黎疆低吼着质问。  
“谁给你的胆子违抗我的话？！”

白铭被吓的一抖，腿软跌坐到地上，盛怒之下alpha的信息素像黑滚滚的乌云压在天边，白铭快要喘不过气来。  
黎疆已经失去耐心，若不是顾忌这里是办公室大楼，他真的不知道自己会干出什么。他掐住omega的脖子，手臂微微用力硬生生将人从地上拉起，白铭惨白的脸瞬间因窒息涨红。

“你故意的，拖延时间？为了让那个小子去把李东海救出来？”

“不是…我没有……”

“白铭，我真是小看你了，跟了我一年多就敢这么放肆？”  
黎疆眯起眼睛，不断收紧手上的力道，omega几乎快要被他掐昏过去。他却突然松开手，任由人软绵绵地摔回地上，撑着地板猛烈咳嗽起来。

他蹲下来，看着人痛苦的汲取新鲜空气。  
“聪明的人应该知道不要做多余的事。”

“先生…咳..咳……你爱上那个omega了。”  
白铭缓过气来，他跟黎疆的时间不长，但也足够他了解一个人了。  
他在一年里见过黎疆处理过几次omega，几乎毫不留情，有时残忍的令人发指。可以说对李东海的容忍已经超过任何人，甚至偶尔会纵容人胡闹。李东海躲着黎疆不肯就范，alpha就真的由着人躲自己。李东海在外边有别人，黎疆知道以后那么生气，过后居然也留着李东海，费尽心思只是针对了那个alpha而已。

黎疆好像被他的话刺激了一下，猛地站起身深吸口气，但很快便平静下来。omega就是简单，除了爱就是恨，别的什么也想不到了。李东海于他的意义很复杂，人又怎么会是只有爱和恨两种感情的简单动物。  
他没有出声反驳或者赞同，只是站在那里冷冷地看着瑟瑟发抖的omega。半晌，深吸口气，再开口时令人恐怖的平静。  
一直在门外的秘书小心翼翼敲了三下门，将门打开一条缝。

“部长，您先别生气，一会儿还有个会要开。”

“你进来的正好，把他带走。”黎疆多一眼都不想再停留，越过白铭径直走到窗边的沙发坐下。他沉吟片刻，望着窗外随风晃动的柳树低低开口。  
“既然他很好奇别人疼，那就自己也疼一次吧。”

秘书扶着白铭站起来，叫来门外的人准备把白铭带走，屋内所有人都安静地听着黎疆讲完。  
政客还是一样的冷血无情，对一向带在身边的白铭也没有格外开恩，他们甚至有些摸不着头脑，不解这是为了李东海还是为了做错事。

“把他标记洗了，手术做完送回半山公馆，我这里不需要他了。哦对，你安排一下，看看能不能联系到检察系统的，问一下那边的进度，然后去查李赫宰在哪。”  
黎疆说的很轻巧，仿佛白铭跟他交代的那些工作没有任何区别。他说完拿起茶杯抿了口水，突然想起什么，拿着杯盖的手竖起食指，拦住他们的动作。  
“啊，麻醉…就不用打了，找人给我按住他。”

白铭安静地望着他，突然开口。  
“先生，我对您来说也是可以随意丢弃的吗？”

“不够明显吗？” 黎疆转过头，淡淡问道。

“是，李东海重要到可以让您亲自回去处理，其实明明也可以像我这样直接送走的。”白铭咧着嘴笑开，直直地望着他。  
白铭期盼着黎疆也许还会再说什么，他还没有感觉到恐惧，只是觉得莫大的悲凉和好笑。黎疆那么生气李东海在外偷吃，到最后的最后还是会为了李东海惩罚他。别人大概不会觉得黎疆是因为李东海，但他看的明白，他比秘书室的任何一个人都熟悉黎疆，因为这是他的枕边人。  
让他失望的是，黎疆只是快速的挑了下眉。

“你知道他重要还搞小动作，蠢。”

那扇门随着白铭的离开轻轻合上，黎疆望着窗外的树枝，沉默地坐着。又过了一阵子，门再次被敲响，秘书走过来恭敬地鞠躬，然后站到一边汇报。  
“白先生送走了，手术结束会告诉您。检察那边没有消息，这个案子移交到上边了，现在办案权不在我们的人能控制的范围内。李赫宰…交通大队那边说进了一个市中心的公寓，目前还没有出来。”秘书翻了翻手里的文件，轻轻放到黎疆面前，指着上面的名字。  
“在这里，一直没有出来过。”  
他犹豫几秒，轻声道“这块地去年易主到李何彦手里了，现在大厦归他管。”

黎疆拧紧眉，有些心烦。他挥了挥手，让秘书先下去，盯着上面的字慢慢思索起来。他保不住财团了，但又不能直接放手任人宰割，唇亡齿寒，他们的关系也是这样互相依附的。而在这些繁杂的事情当中，还有最重要的一件事，从家里逃走的小家伙必须得抓回来，李东海在他手里他才会感到安心。除此之外，喻子时他也一直没有找到。  
黎疆重重叹口气，他觉得自己像个快要气数已绝的兽。但在真正的结局到来之前，他还是要继续挣扎，只要事情有一丝转机他都不能错过。常年的斗争让他清楚，他只要安静地趴下，就再也站不起来了。

与黎疆的焦头烂额不同，李东海被李赫宰精心地养在市中心顶层的这栋豪华的公寓里。从吃喝到穿用，全都仔细地准备好，把受惊瑟瑟发抖的小花挪进了铺着柔软地毯的室内，舒适的温度和无微不至的关怀总算让人安定下来。  
为了李东海安心，也为了方便崔羡继续推进计划，李赫宰足不出户陪在身边。他这次遵守了承诺，没有再离开李东海，寸步不离照顾omega恢复身体。  
外界暗波涌动危机四伏，他们把门一关，过起了悠闲自在的日子。  
李东海一连病了几天，终于能从床上起来的时候已经躺得骨头都快酥了，他被李赫宰从被窝里抱出来，一路抱到浴室里。  
“哥哥都瘦了。”  
李赫宰一边帮他脱衣服一边嘟嘟囔囔“看来一束花是哄不住我们哥哥的。”

“赫宰………”李东海推了下李赫宰的手臂，别过脸不自然地摸了摸自己的脖子。  
腺体没有明显的外伤，但他的信息素已经与之前不同，没有李赫宰的气息了，玫瑰香整日整夜地绽放。家庭医生来过几次，嘱咐他们近期先不要再标记，也尽量不要做其他太激烈的事，先好好休息一段时间，免得以后留下什么病根。  
好在李赫宰不是被欲望冲昏头的人，怀抱着香喷喷的omega也能忍得住，除了接吻拥抱什么都没做。他怕吓到李东海，连曾经喜欢亲吻李东海腺体的习惯也一起改掉了。  
李东海十分愧疚，他现在这样，都是因为自己跑回去送给黎疆欺负。他不仅没留住自己的标记，也没因为这个帮到李赫宰。

“嗯？怎么还推我？”  
李赫宰歪过头，突然靠近亲了下李东海的脸，“哥哥不许推我，是我的人了。”

李东海窘迫地看他一眼，飞速收回目光低下头。这几天他们总这样，李赫宰抱着他到浴室，帮他脱衣服，帮他洗澡。大手划过他的身体带起一阵颤栗，李赫宰忍不住想抱他，最后也只是停在了拥抱。  
他站在那里，轻轻握住李赫宰的拇指。

“我们是不是很快就可以在一起了。”

“你不用怕他，他不会找到这里来。再给我点时间，我就带你回家，以后我们也不回来了。”  
李赫宰反握住他的手，心虚的将袖口往下拽了拽。幸亏这几天李东海身体不舒服昏昏沉沉的，不然他胳膊上的伤肯定会被发现。  
想和发情的omega相安无事地共度一夜并不是容易的事。到第二天早上那omega从他的牢房被带走的时候，李赫宰浑身被汗水打湿，胳膊上被自己硬生生扣出了许多处见血的伤口。  
他不想告诉李东海是不想让人更加愧疚，omega敏感自卑，遭遇了巨大挫折之后漂亮的眼睛总是有散不去的哀伤。  
但是事情有时候就是不经意间会被戳破。

李赫宰把李东海抱到窗边的沙发，转身去洗个水果的功夫omega又光着脚跑过来，也不说话，安静地待在他旁边。李东海这几天总这样，也许是之前受惊太过，总觉得他有事骗自己，下一秒就要被带走。  
李赫宰垂眸专注手上的动作，察觉到李东海一眨不眨的目光轻笑。  
“怎么了…？”

李东海皱着小脸挪到李赫宰身后，小手从腰间环过圈住李赫宰的腰，趴在了他背上。他本来是想问什么时候可以做亲密的事情，他想时刻能闻到李赫宰的味道。可是话到了嘴边又不好意思说出来，纠结的时候闻到李赫宰的信息素淡淡的传来，他干脆先趴到人身上。  
李东海偷偷吸了吸鼻子，满足的闭上眼睛又深吸口气。就像那时候偷偷地闻李赫宰的衣服，他好喜欢李赫宰的味道，和这人一样，没有攻击性，又一直陪在身边。  
李赫宰洗水果时微微弯着腰，后背跟着手上的动作晃了晃。李东海望着一侧出神，回过神发觉李赫宰洗东西也没挽袖子，水渍已经蹦到袖口。  
他一边动手挽起一边道。  
“呀，你怎么不把袖子挽上去，都沾水了。”

“哎——等…”  
李赫宰根本没反应过来，直到小臂快露出来才出声制止，但已经来不及了，新长好的伤疤更深色一些，与周围的皮肤明显不同。  
李东海蓦地拧紧眉，他抬头看见李赫宰略显慌张的表情更加奇怪，一口气就袖子撸到臂弯，他倒吸口气，睁大眼睛。  
李赫宰小臂上有许多这样的疤痕，面积都不大，但是几乎遍布手臂。  
李东海小心翼翼地摸了摸，蹙眉望向李赫宰。  
“你怎么弄的？他们打你？？”

“哎呀不是…”李赫宰抽出手臂把袖子放下来，不自然的笑笑“我也不知道怎么回事，可能睡觉的时候划的，都没感觉的。”  
李东海自然不信，握住李赫宰另一边的胳膊，把袖子挽上去一看，也有。他看了几眼也分辨不出这是什么弄出来的，李赫宰的表情十分奇怪，他更加确信有问题。

“你告诉我，这怎么回事。”

李赫宰望着他半天没说话，李东海这人很倔，要是不告诉他，绝对会一直问下去。李赫宰轻轻叹气，放下袖管牵住李东海的手。  
“好吧，我告诉你，但是先说好，你听完以后不许哭。”

话音未落，那双眸子已经泛起泪花。李东海开口声音黏成一团，已经有了哭腔。  
“是因为我吗？因为我他们才这么对你？是黎疆让的？”

“是我自己弄的。”李赫宰擦干手上的水拍拍李东海的头，“真的是我自己弄的。”  
“你不是说过黎疆给你发了一个视频吗，就是那天晚上。Omega发情太香了，我俩又在一个房间里，总要有个办法能让自己清醒。”  
李赫宰圈住李东海的腰，靠近脸颊蹭了蹭“没事了，当时也没觉得疼，都过去了。”、

李东海摸了摸他的小臂，更加愧疚，他居然连李赫宰受伤都不知道。关于那个视频里的事，他没有问过李赫宰是怎么解决的，他见到李赫宰以后一股脑的把自己的委屈都倾诉，已经完全忘了李赫宰会经受的那些。

“其实…其实你也可以不用这样…”

“那可不行，我们在谈恋爱呢，所以我只能和你这样。”李赫宰惩罚的咬了下李东海的鼻尖，故作不满。“哥哥！！你怎么可以把我推给别人！”

他们对视片刻，李东海张开手臂抱住他的脖子，整个人贴在李赫宰怀里。软糯的声音在李赫宰耳边响起，黏腻成了一团，委屈又可怜。  
“我不该和你在一起的，你原本不用经受这些。”

李东海枕着温热的身体，内心在谴责自己的自私。他总说着不应该在一起，不应该这样，不应该那样，但却一直做着相反的事。在一起也是这样，他放任自己沉迷其中，一把推开后又舍不得，趴在窗边偷偷去看。  
自己真的很差劲，出尔反尔，说一套做一套。李东海泄气地想，他什么都做不好，什么都一团糟，还把原本康庄大道的人拉着陪自己一起倒霉。

李赫宰笑呵呵的搂住主动投怀送抱的人，李东海很喜欢拥抱，这样毫无阻拦的身体贴在一起似乎会给omega带来安全感。他听着耳边絮絮叨叨的柔软的声音，嘴角的笑容不断放大，眼下勾起清浅的笑纹。  
他轻拍李东海的腰温声哄道，眼前却浮起这几个月来数次见到的李东海含泪的眼眸。谁又是原本就应该承受这些的呢。喻子时还是李东海，或者其他人，他们都是无辜的，都不应该被卷进这种肮脏的漩涡中去。

“没关系…只要你不逃跑，就都值得。”  
李赫宰吻了吻软软的耳垂“东海，你也不是本来就应该经历这些事的。”  
他望着李东海懵懂不解的眼神感到心痛，大概从来没有人对李东海说过这种话。就像李东海自己说过的那样，omega的人生好像被用模具切割好了形状，李东海一直按照模具的形状生长。可事情不是这样的，至少不该是这样的。  
果不其然，李东海定定地看他一阵，垂下眼帘喃喃。  
“是我配不上你。”

“东海，我也是见过很多omega的，还是觉得你最好。”李赫宰捧起那张低落的小脸，笑着吻了吻。  
轻如羽翼的吻落在皮肤十分轻柔，李赫宰闭上眼睛贴着他的脸颊缓慢地蹭着，从那一侧的颧骨亲昵的磨蹭。李东海害羞又紧张，猫咪唇抿起来，脸颊微烫。Alpha信息素好闻极了，清新又温暖的茶香围在身边，干爽的味道让他安心。  
他听到李赫宰低语，年轻些的alpha说起情话来甜腻又直白。  
“东海…东海是最漂亮的小花，我们第一次见面不是就闻到你的味道了吗，好香。”

他不该垂下眼睛，错过了李赫宰脸上宠溺的表情。

从这一刻开始，李东海的生活和过去发生了翻天覆地的变化。他即将拥有全新的未来，一个充满阳光、温暖的世界，他从阴暗的角落里走了出来，被李赫宰牵着手，从沼泽地里逃了出来。

-TBC-


End file.
